NU: Clash of Souls
by Master XIII
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke continue their eternal clash within a new world, the universe of bleach. watch what they become. this is a new concept inspired by music and a bleach classless d20 system. if you leave a good reveiwm i will message you about the next chapter. i am roleplaying all of this out with actual dice and character sheets. you guys are my D.M. please give me a challenge.


Prologue: Prophecies to come.

~_Have you heard of it?~_

The heat is unbearable, to both of them. surounding the two of them was a massive wall of shadowy red flames. He, Nobunaga Oda, was watchng them from his throne, grinning malicously at Battle he, and so many others had known was coming. The two warriors, dressed in oposing uniforms of sooty white and black clothing,were scarred from hours of open combat, neither of them showing signs of being close to breathing with any difficulty though. in fact, the two were grinnng like men bent on removing the other from existance.

_~Connected in fate and history, two figthing the other forever~_

One stood leaning comfortably back onto a tall staff-like weapon sticking out of the graond with a thin, scimitar like blade as he fights with a black kodachi in hand. his long blonde hair pulled back into a braid down his back, with thick bangs hanging around his face.

His opponent stood firm across from him, a katana in one hand, tip pointed accusingly at his enemy while he held a thin chokatou blunt edge up his back, Electricity arcing along the blade. a wickedly evil smile adorns this raven-haired young man's face as he stabs his katana into the ground, reaching for a third sword sheathed at his waist, gripping the hilt with the serrated, dagger like teeth filling his mouth, and reclaims his third blade in hand.

Dashing forward on some signal unheard of on any level but instinct, the blonde reaches back and grabs his bladed staff and dissappears at the same instant the santoryu-user does the same, meeting their weapons in a clash together. one using his staff to block the crossing points of the other's three blades and stabbing forward to try and slide his blade in the outcast Shinigami's gut. the Raven haired warriors sword arm moving down swiftly in an atempt to block the low blow.

~_Beyond all reason and doubt, these two seem fated to be rivals to the point of death.~_

The Resulting clash of pommel stopping blade tips had enough force to blow back the flames of hell to allow the Lord of hell to gain a complete veiw as both combatants pushed eachother back a full thirty feet. in the air, they stop, just above the tops of the flames, barely feeling the heat from their fires. with not a wasted motion, they both lauch forward covering themselves with bone like masks with the appearance of dragon skulls. the blonde having a gnarled tooth boned skull covering down to his chin as demonic looking horns curled down the sides of his covered face, yellow eyes looking out the sighgt holes.

_~One of a darker seeming mentality while always doing the right thing forever reaching out to the royal origined freind who betrayed him, offering solace and help at every turn.~_

He stared straight at the similar mask of his opponent, one that had spines arcing back smoothly leading down along the skull into a jagged, regal looking jaw of razor sharp teeth. With eerily echoing roars, they launch at each other again, releasing similar burts of electricity, one white and striaght forwards from a sword tip clashing violently in the middle of the arena with a single arc on pitch black lightning from the staff-like weapon of the blonde, a gust of dark wind seemingly coming from the blade at the edge of his weapon as he points his arms at his oponent in an atempt to block a beam of bluish white energy with a blackish- beam of similar enrgy as his mask shifts around the left ear and eye to form a lense with a cross-hairs on it. new, red markings appear around the affected area to join the blacks ones there as both attacks meet, blocking them from sight as both fighters shout a different string of names.

~_The other forever seeking power to defeat the one who stood in the way of his revenge on his elder brother.~_

As the clashing power of detemrined souls once again becomes visible, it is only in bursts of pure speed that seem to render some of their movments in flashes, as if soomeone was see their fight frame by frame. a staff twirl as they serperated from a clash, flashes of black and white dragons wings, four hooves, black armor in scales, white masks, a bow in hand firing arrows of pure reiatsu, lightning arcing brighten variations to a mask. they vanish again, reapperaing with a black, crow wing shaped blade on the blonde's staff, and white armor portruding from the raven haired warriors grey scaled skin.

_~ a clash as old as their very souls, locked forever by hatred, anger, comraderie, Freindships, and a promise to always get stronger.~_

Author's note: Hey guys, this is Master XIII. this is a Naruto crossover with Bleach i have been stewiing over for the past month. it stemmed from me playing a Bleach classless d20 game with freinds, a really long drawn out game with my character ending exactly like Naruto is in this story. I anybody can guess anything like how i am leveling either Naruto or Sasuke i will ask you about my next chapter and I will try to deliver on it when i can. I am going to be replaying the bleach storyling on my own with you guys being my Dungeonmaster, so please, give me a challenge and in a few weeks i will be putting up their character sheets on my profile under seperate story file. I hope that this will be a long story and a great read for all of you. i only own the ideas for the character builds and the individual storyline propes in this story.

Ja Ne!

Master XIII: The final Crow oSf Omens


End file.
